the only thing that mattered
by sekangel7
Summary: AU:The world was supposed to be doomed. There was no humanity left and I was trying to prove that to you. did you know what would happen when you gave me the only thing that would ever matter to me?Mia meant the world to me but I could never let go of my pride long enough to realize what that meant.How was she supposed to save humanity when all she did was change me?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The chilly morning air couldn't account for the reason Sam Winchester was still chilled to the bone. Lucifer finding him and coming upon the realization that he was the chosen vessel of Lucifer still got to him. What he didn't want to know was how far back he was destined to become his meat suit. He couldn't think now and with good reason as he just drove nine hours hoping that he would never find him. How he did, he still didn't understand. He had the markings on his ribs that Castiel had placed before both he and Dean had separated and he trusted the angel despite his issues with relating.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Clipping the safety off and aiming it at the girl's forehead, he wondered how he couldn't hear the back door opening. She was pretty and way too young for him however and usually he didn't aim guns at girls' heads but this one actually got the better of him. That only happened with supernatural creatures and the occasional hunter, the latter one he was hoping she was not since she looked so young.

"I told you I wouldn't do that if I were you," she repeated with an annoyed quality to her voice.

"Who are you?" He all but demanded and seeing the humor behind her deep blue eyes, he was pressed to just shoot her but knew that he wouldn't get the answers he needed if she didn't so he just kept his weapon trained on her.

"I'm Mia Malachi but that's not what you want to know is it?" she told him instead. "I'm eighteen and I would have finished school by now if I wasn't kicked out of boarding school but who cares about that. That's not what you are wanting to hear. You want answers and I will very much like you to know everything but you can't. You can only know so much right this moment and if I tell you too much there's the possibility that it would be too much for you to handle."

"I can handle the truth," Sam replied with a glare which she returned.

Seriously this kid should still be at school instead of wasting her education to give him a message. Maybe she was the daughter of a hunter, he thought because he still didn't want to believe that she would be one at such a young age no matter that he had been one. There again was the difference. There had been no way he could have gotten out of being a hunter after what had happened to his family but girls like Mia should be in high school and enjoying life, not sneaking into cars and telling some man they never met before that there was something they needed to know.

"I'm sure you can but nobody could handle too much in one go." Sam rolled his eyes but she continued as though he hadn't, ignoring his irritation. "You and your brother need to be in this together."

He froze and upon knowing that she had indeed say that, cocked his gun back. He didn't account for many things with dealing with the girl in his back seat. He should have accounted for angel. Ana was pretty young but she had been an angel too. This girl was very good though and relating to humans that he thought there was no way unless she had fallen from grace and then there was the whole, she could be a human thing but he wasn't sure anymore.

"I'm not here to scare you," she kept explaining, cocking an irritated eyebrow at the gun. "I'm here to warn you that being separated is dumb and you shouldn't do that. Lucifer will find you so much easier if you aren't with Dean. You Winchesters are so stubborn and prideful that you don't want to admit when you had been wrong. That needs to stop. You are either in this together and you stop the apocalypse from happening or you can stay away and cause it to come to. It's up to you but I don't want the world I've lived in and the world I've come to love go through hell all because two brothers just couldn't see eye to eye."

"Why do you know so much about the apocalypse anyways?" Sam asked, still training his gun on her.

Nobody that was ever innocent knew that much about the apocalypse. He admitted that he was fooled into thinking that she could be just an innocent child that was brought into all this unfairly but would she really be sitting in the early hours of the morning in a strangers car and trying to tell him that he needed his brother? Well Lucifer definitely wouldn't have, now that he thought about it. That still didn't change his suspicious about the young girl and he wouldn't lower his weapon until he was absolutely certain that she wouldn't cause any harm.

"I had dreams once too," she said instead. "I thought my childhood had been great. I knew about the monsters that could be under my bed and I had a father that would check for me every night and make sure I was safe. Of course the same father later made me go to boarding school but that's besides the point. I grew up on stories about you Winchesters and how you give up so much for one another that I had a hard time believing that you would just give up and walk away from all this. What would be so bad that you couldn't surrender your pride long enough to let him know that you care?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Sam defended himself. "We're human and we make mistakes too."

Finally lowering the weapon, he wondered which hunter had a daughter this determined. It couldn't have been the hunters he had just encountered before his run in with Lucifer. They were dead sent on making sure he got what was coming to him for the death of their friends and under some degree he didn't blame them. Lucifer was walking free because of him and it was all his fault.

"You don't and you're right, we make mistakes. Some make their own share of mistakes but what about regret. Would you really regret not talking to your brother later on if something were to happen to him? I know that things aren't easy but you have to make it so much harder by thinking this is what is best for him-"

"Your father probably thought it was best for you if you went to a boarding school instead of being a hunter," Sam retorted. "It's not the life for a girl like you and he probably felt that you would be safe if you stayed away from the lure. It's strong and could easily get people swept into it and before you know it, everyone you care about is either in danger or is dead."

"My father is already in danger. It's his pride and I've tried to help him but he won't let me," she admitted. "I hate to talk about my father now because it's neither here nor there so please consider what I've said. How about I give you my number and if you need my help, I will help you."

It was only when the sun began to rise that he saw that she also had long shoulder length wavy brown hair. She wore casual clothes but not anything too revealing, making him believe that her father was still a part of her life. What kind of sweet kind-hearted girl would get involved in all this, he asked himself. She didn't belong in his and Dean's world and yet here she was offering to help if he were to ever need it.

"If I ever need it," Sam finally relented, taking the paper from her hand. She smiled warmly before slipping out of the back door. Realizing that he still had questions, he quickly exited his vehicle to follow her.

"I still have more questions."

She turned with an amused grin.

"I can't tell you everything. You're a Winchester and you are meant to find out on your own," she told him.

"Are you human?" he asked eliciting a surprised look from her. "You aren't a demon, an angel, or any of those kinds that we would have to worry about are you?"

She seemed so shocked at that type of question, he wondered if she was prepared for it at all. Certainly hunters would have questioned it if she was well versed in the supernatural and didn't lose anybody. That was the usual way that somebody was swept into this business. They lost somebody. She had a father though and she seemed intelligent and well-rounded. There was nothing else he could think of except that maybe she could have been half of one of them maybe. Still he found it noteworthy that she was taken by surprise with it nonetheless.

"I'm human like anyone else here." she answered finally. "I'm not a hunter Sam. I promise you I haven't been and I just heard the stories from my father. If you tell him about me, he'd be mad though so don't say anything, don't even think it. He'll know if you do."

He wanted to follow her and find out what she meant by that but as soon as he thought to ask the meaning behind what she meant, she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It couldn't be said that humanity was long gone but Lucifer was going to find a way to make sure everyone knew it was true. Just by flipping through channels on a television set he could see it. Setting it aside and shaking his head at the news broadcast, he thought about what went wrong with the world. Surely things were messed up if parental figures were getting away with murdering their own. His thoughts were interrupted by the banging of the door. He never knew who would come on most days but with the way the anger seemed to be radiating off in heat long before she came into his view, he could only surmise who it was in time to keep himself stoic.

"To what do I owe the pleasure to this time?" he asked watching as her fist tightened at her sides and how she looked seconds away from doing something very drastic. He could never tell today how kids could stand to be so dramatic.

"You," she managed and he could see with the shaking that she was really angry. He thought that she wouldn't think anything he did as anything than purging the world of the wrongs that were committed. Apparently she thought differently. "Why'd you do that?"

"What Mia?" he finally asked, done with the little games. "What did I do that has you in such a conniption this time? I already do my fair share but if you think I've done something really horrible, you tell me and I'll stop."

"You are a liar," she accused him. "Never lie to me? You never told me you had already gone to see Sam Winchester! Violating his dreams is a whole new low to you though. The icing on the cake just had to be by going with the image of somebody he lost."

"How do you know about that?" Lucifer asked.

He had to make sure that his demons were in line more. The only ones that even knew of her existence were the top three that he had doing errands for him and all that. Meg knew but he doubted she would say anything about that. Somehow Crowley found out about her existence but he wasn't going to be worried. He wouldn't say anything either and knew to keep his mouth shut. Brady was known for his covert skills he used so well to spy for him. The only one he could think of was that monster Zachary. He should have done a lot more than he already had.

"You know how I know the information. Now why did you do it?" She asked angrily.

Lucifer pretended to think and watched as she continuously glared at him from the corner of his eyes. Meg entered quietly and seemed to consider the situation under control for she stood there in the entrance not doing a thing as Mia continued to grow impatient with him. What was seriously wrong with teenagers that got him wishing that she would grow out of that stage and get to the young adult daddy girl part of her life? He honestly thought she would stop all this rebelliousness and see what he was doing for the sake of humanity, but she just continued being mad at him and never once stopped to think about the world in general. A hot mess and more torn apart then his relationship with his brothers.

"I wanted to see what I was up against," Lucifer admitted casually.

"Did it have to be in the form of someone he once loved?" Mia asked, wringing her hands together as though she was keeping herself from trying to attack him. He doubted that she would but it did sting that she had to do this. "While we're on the subject, what did you think you would carry out with Zachary?"

"He shouldn't be trusted," Lucifer defended. "By golly Mia the kid is a shape shifter."

Mia didn't back down and Lucifer knew stubbornness like the back of his hand, wasn't going to back down either.

"I know that. You knew that I did and yet that didn't stop you from water boarding him and at one instance setting him on fire. He's not like those other shape shifters daddy!"

"So this is what it's really about," Lucifer whispered to himself before answering with, "The man was still a man and I thought he could use a lesson or two so he knew exactly what was in store for him if he ever thought of getting you pregnant."

"I could understand a talk but you tortured him. What am I supposed to tell him the next time we want to go to the movies?"

Lucifer could have kicked himself for this but he couldn't resist.

"How about stay at home with daddy supervision and watch a movie there?"

Her glare only hardened and it was then that she noticed Meg was in the room. Far be it for him to point out that even the demon had thought of this as a show but he knew Mia wouldn't appreciate it somehow. She was always different, more stubborn and hard-headed than anyone else he knew. Plus she had intelligence that shown when she thought she could get away with passing something onto the Winchesters. Sure he didn't bring it up to her yet but he was sure that she was already trying to find ways to mess with his plans and if this kept up, he would have to ground her.

"You may be my dad, but you have no right to coddle me after what you've done."

Without another word, she walked past Meg and outside the door with another slam.

"Mia," Lucifer tried calling after but knew it was too late to catch his stubborn daughter. He was hoping that she would learn after everything that he did have her best intentions at heart. It was because of her that he wasn't going to destroy the planet, if anything he would get rid of all the bad seeds that inhabited it.

"You would think that she would be relieved that you care enough to warn the guy about sexually transmitted diseases and instead all she does is penalize you for even thinking of protecting her virtue."

"That would be the definition of a teenager for you," Lucifer commented, turning away from the demon. Sure the demons were with him for the most part but how many of them would strike against him if they found out about Mia. Fortunately, Meg seemed to understand and never did anything that put his daughter in danger. That was why she was one of the only demons he let have access to the house.

Looking around, she seemed curious enough every time and he wondered if she would ever make a point of telling him what was so curious. The fact that the devil everyone thought was locked in the case, escaped through a back door? Or maybe it was that he spent years in hiding with a daughter that so many times reminded him of what he was doing. He couldn't win with her anymore however. It used to be that he was her biggest idle and that he could do no wrong. When did that change? He wasn't going to lie that he wished that their father/daughter relationship didn't suffer as a result of the semantics of making everyone and the Winchesters believe he was just released but he didn't want anyone else to know that.

"I always thought the only way to make a devil truly feel was to meet him in the middle and understand why he was doing what he does. Now I know there's more to it than that." Meg explained without any prompting. "She's just a teenager though. Humans are so difficult to read but teenagers have one thing in common and that is that they are rebellious around this age. She'll come around."

"I don't remember asking why she is acting this way," Lucifer commented with a wry grin.

Meg returned it with a grin of her own.

"You didn't have to. Anytime I ever see emotion from you is when you are talking about or with her so yeah. You care about her and we all know that she knows that otherwise she wouldn't care what happens to you and she'd be on their side. She comes back each and every time Lucifer. There's no way she would do anything to hurt you."

With that being said, Meg walked back out the same door that Mia slammed twice and left Lucifer to his thoughts. He knew that what Meg was saying was true but she didn't know the back story. She didn't know how he came to do whatever it took with her. In the end, no one knew, not even him the lengths he would go to keep Mia safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I'm telling you it's weird." Sam tried to convince his brother. "She's not a monster and yet she is trying to help us when we should be protecting kids like her."

Dean snorted getting a bitch face from his brother. Waving it away, he continued into the car where they could continue their talk without anyone eavesdropping.

"Is this any weirder than Paris Hilton being a monster?" he joked before getting serious. "Maybe she has a hunter for a dad who she has issues with, kinda like your relationship with dad before you left for school and she found someone similar in that respect and is trying to lend a helping hand. I doubt she would just leave school to come back to hunting at the drop of a hat. You came only because I begged you to. If she is stubborn then nothing in the world would convince her."

"I'm telling you Dean, this girl Mia Malachi is not all that she seems. I looked up the information I could on her and came up with just enough. She was born in Arlington, Arizona to a young mother with paranoid delusions. Apparently the mother was in a disastrous relationship with a married banker and it was only after Mia or as her birth name had been Emma, was born that she realized the mistake in having the child. I don't know what that meant but after that I don't see anything. It shows Mia's school attendance in Crystal Lake Missouri but nothing there about junior high or high school. She went to Santa Catalina boarding school after she turned thirteen."

Dean whistled.

"Guess whoever raised her got tired eventually and sent her away so that she'd be out of his hair." At Sam's look he added, "Or her hair. Honestly it doesn't make a difference because what eighteen year old is gonna do something really drastic enough to help us change how the ending changes? There's still Lucifer and Michael to consider and neither of them will ever back down until their side wins. That's what the issue is about Sam."

"Yeah but the fact that she knew I was there and yet she isn't a hunter but knows about the angels? The demons? Doesn't that seem fishy to you?

Dean seemed to contemplate it but still being mad about being spied on by Bobby, Sam decided to drop it. If he didn't wonder the same thing that Sam did then what was the point in even hoping that Dean would see eye to eye with him. Instead he brought up the case as a way that could distract them while waiting for the next opportunity to fight against the angel army or find out more about this Mia girl.

"It seems legit, let's check it out."

Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Weren't you calling the shots? You said-"

"I also know that there are supernatural entities out there that can't be ignored. I don't mean to sound conceited but maybe we need to hit the road if we are going to get there before sundown."

"It's in Nebraska," Sam replied.

Dean nodded.

"To Nebraska we go then."

* * *

><p>By the time they realized who could have been in the center of everything, they arrived thinking it couldn't be as hard as it seemed. Imagine a child's imagination wrecking havoc on the town. This was a piece of cake after that since they would be dealing with the one responsible instead of coming upon a scene. Pausing enough to wait for Sam to catch up, they were just about to knock when out bound the mystery girl Sam had been so insistent they needed to watch out for. She looked up at them in surprise but didn't say anything other than to wave to the boy who was behind the screen door.<p>

"Wait," Dean called out to her wanting her to stop and to his surprise she turned back to them with a smile.

"Take care of Jesse alright? He's not a bad kid," was her only reply for she left without turning back this time.

"Sammy was that who you said you saw back when-"Sam cut him off with a nod. The fact that she was here only answered one of their questions however and wondering what the hell she was doing here was not one of them.

"You know that girl, Jesse right?" Dean turned to the kid and the kid nodded without hesitation.

Showing their badges and being allowed to enter the house into the small kitchen, both Winchesters wondered what it was Mia was trying to say about him. She was being obscenely vague about a lot of things but this one she should have answered.

"What did she say?" Sam asked him and Jesse seemed to tense a bit before allowing himself to relax.

"She said that she's sorry and she knows what it's like to have a parent that works all the time," he stated rather than said and Dean shared a look with Sam.

"Sorry this girl had been under investigation for where she gets all this information for, uh, crime scenes and we would just like to know how she gets it," Sam continued seeing that Jesse felt uneasy about talking about the girl. He should be thrilled since that girl seemed to have a mysterious air about her and no matter how privy they got, she never gave up any information.

"She told me you would say something like that and said that she's only interested in keeping everyone safe," Jesse said matter of factly. "She also said that she was happy your partner didn't quit on you."

Dean had enough of this and quickly headed out the door. So much for all this being easy. Jesse Turner should have been reasonably easy but having Mia drop by before them made the situation much more difficult. Turning to Sam and ignoring the questioning look in his eyes, he smiled and decided they weren't going to be playing her games anymore. What this chick didn't understand was that they were the Winchesters and the one time that a chick one upped them would be the last time.

"Back to the hotel, we need to collaborate," Dean said flatly.

"I warned you about that Mia girl," Sam told him and so he had. Dean just didn't realize she would pop up with cases. It was the last thing he thought she would do and did she have to be that pretty? There was no way he would ever think of her anything less than a kid but he sooner realized that she had a certain charm to her and he would no sooner forget that than he would her zealous ways of getting their attention.

"Dean?"

"Sam?" Dean mocked before realizing what Sam was getting at. At the side of the road stood Mia as though she was waiting for them. Getting in as soon as the car stopped, she smiled and didn't say anything else. Sharing a look with his younger brother, Dean felt the need to let her know who was in charge. "Listen, uh, Mia. You need to take a step back and allow us to take over. You are just a kid and knowing about angels and demons aren't going to keep you safe from danger. Even if you know about them a great deal, why we don't know. But you going to get yourself killed someday-"

"Spare me that, please," She told him finally. "I know what I'm doing and if I don't, I have an overly zealous boyfriend who would love to just take anyone else out. Not to mention my father would water board them and then set them on fire afterwards. Don't ask, please. It's just been a long day."

"Well can we ask why the hell you are here?" Sam asked evenly allowing a smile to crack onto her face ever so small.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

Dean beat Sam to it though.

"The kid is no normal kid and that being said we know what could happen if he isn't stopped but we don't kill kids. What we will do however is find a way to stop him a more efficient way. Without any killing. What do you have to do with the kid though? He really seemed to trust you and yet you didn't seem to be there long-"

"I lived in Missouri for most of my life and then California," She answered with an eye roll. "I may not have been considered normal in any part of my childhood but I do know lonely and hearing the whispers of such, I would check in on him ever since. He's a sweet boy but his adoptive parents don't deserve him."

"Adoptive?" Dean went to ask and almost swerved the car off the road due to the surprise of having Cas pop into the car besides Mia. Mia acted like it was nothing new though and instead looked surprised that he didn't know that. "Cas you want to kill us?"

"No but she doesn't seem surprised." Cas answered although she intrigued him.

"Hi Cas," She greeted with a smile. "You are the only angel that seems to be doing any good. Maybe we could work something out-"

"Okay weirdos in the back," Dean called out with a whistle, interrupting their side conversation. "Jesse, boy who can make things happen that shouldn't. Those sayings that are something your parents tell you even though it isn't true. What is it about him?"

"Cambion," both Cas and Mia said at the same time.

"What?" Sam asked surprised, although the Winchesters didn't know what surprised them more. The fact that Cas instantly know or that Mia knew right along with him.

"Cambions are half demon and half human," Mia explained. Cas was looking at her as though she lost a head and Dean realized that they were all in awe of her even though she didn't deny her father was a hunter.

"How could you have known?" Cas suddenly asked. "You are a human and I don't detect anything supernatural about you."

"Can you stop at the hotel?" Mia asked instead, changing the subject. "I left my boyfriend there."

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked.

Mia smiled.

"I'm twelve years your junior," she replied in amusement. "Besides my overprotective daddy would probably torture you for even thinking it."

"What would he do if he knew you gave me your number?" Sam asked, having an idea of just how overprotective a father could be.

Mia shrugged, now facing the window and ignoring any other questions.

* * *

><p>At the hotel, Sam made sure that their gear was kept from Mia's sight and Cas followed them inside like a lost puppy. There was no way they were prepared for the sight before them as a young man in a leather jacket suddenly crashed into the door in front of them. Prepared to shoot the guy, none of them were ready for Mia to push them out of the way and fling herself under his arms, helping him walk right in and to Dean's bed.<p>

"What did he do to you now?" she asked furious.

He seemed to realize something for he grabbed her arm and brought her down to look into her eyes.

"Your dad is a crazy mother fucker Mia, no pun intended," he managed. "Why is your father always so mean to me?"

Dean snorted.

"It could be because you are dating his daughter," Sam replied for Dean although he felt that it was still too extreme of a father to do.

Mia looked at them both in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked them.

"I'm going to go and ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing when he did this to you. He could have killed you-"

"He didn't Mia. He could have many times but he only did what you see," he added, making her all that more angry.

"I told him not to touch you," She told him. "I told him no and he did it anyways."

"It's not bad though." he continued to calm her. "I just have to remind myself that it would be worse than this if you ever got pregnant-"

"He should trust me," Mia managed although she was still terribly upset. "I have better judgement than that and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

He smiled and it was then that Sam and Dean realized that maybe daddy shouldn't interfere. None of them could have been prepared for the boy to come up to them this way but Mia's reaction was a lot stronger than was intended. Maybe they would give them some time to themselves. Sam surely thought so for he stepped outside and closed the front door to a crack so he could watch them.

"Did you see that?" Dean asked in a whisper.

Sam glanced at him but didn't see anything and Dean rolled his eyes before pulling him away from the door and onto the side-walk. Whatever it was had to have been important because he didn't seem to be angry before.

"I can't believe you hadn't spotted it by now," Dean continued with an exasperated sigh. "He is a shifter and you know how much I hate shifters."

"How-"

"That doesn't matter now," Cas interrupted. "Jesse is a cambion and he must be dealt with."

"We need to think on how to proceed Cas, not just-"

"Anymore time isn't ideal. We need to stop Lucifer and by killing the cambion to do it, then it is something I must do."

"I may be sentimental because I like the kid but you aren't touching him."

Mia's voice startled them and seeing that she was glaring at the angel instead of one of them, they wondered if she just had a soft spot for monsters in general. It didn't deter Cas from his belief but at the same time, it was like they knew that she just wanted them to give the things that Dean liked to think of monsters a fair chance to live in this world too. Her world wasn't like a lot of people they knew. A standard thought that Dean and now Sam always had been that there could be no distinction between the black and white. They fought every damn day and lost really good people along the way. Mia's world consisted of white and different shades of gray but she must have had a black because there were just people who couldn't be saved. Monsters that needed to be taken out. How she judged this was beyond him though.

"Listen, this kid hasn't done anything wrong. Is it bad that he believed everything his parents told him? That they'd protect him and that they wouldn't allow him to be put in danger? Newsflash but when you have parents that would rather lie and miss their child's life then there's a cutting edge in there. There has to be."

"No there isn't," Dean interrupted. "All we have are the people who are human like us and then there's the monsters who will kill us if we don't kill them. I agree that Jesse isn't someone we are gonna kill but we should talk about your boyfriend-"

"He's not like the other shifters out there," Mia argued. "He could have killed me years ago but he never did. So if you are going to talk about your views and how they are one-dimensional, that's fine by me. I'm going to get Jesse before they come after him."

Dean went to ask the who but she was gone and so was Cas. Sighing, Sam stepped inside the hotel room and noticed that mystery boy had dissipated as well. It was as good as anything they had dealt with lately and Sam wondered if he would have divulged anything if given the chance.

Well now they would never know but it wasn't the small blood stains in the pillow that got Sam's mind in overdrive. It was the picture that laid there almost innocently on the dresser. Seeing Dean was not privy to what Sam was doing, he realized he couldn't allow him to come to anymore shocks now and did the one thing that was best for both. He shoved the picture in his coat and didn't argue when Dean told them a place that they could try to find out more about the situation at hand. Somehow it changed, evolved even now that Mia made herself a part of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He observed the deck with less fineness than he usually did. It wasn't every day however when someone came to visit the house and it was odd that it had to be Ryan of all people. Why couldn't the demons be less annoying, he thought but then realized he had made them and it made it his fault as much as the demons. He stopped the demon in the midst of his report however and turned to him with a small even glare.

"What were you saying about the boy? The anti Christ that my daughter has often been with which I may have stopped her from doing if a little someone would have mentioned that to me sooner!"

The demon cowered but Lucifer had no time for that and instead turned away from him again. It was disgusting to him to see a low life demon cower in fear before him. Humans never changed, they never learned. Humanity was doomed and he was proving it little by little as was his fear. Thankfully he changed a lot of his plans when Mia had come into the picture. He wasn't for saving the human race but ever since she came along it hadn't been about destroying planets and letting all of humanity fall. Mia was important to him and for her he would do anything.

***** 18 years ago*****

"Why oh why am I stuck with all the imbeciles?"

Lucifer was hoping he would be able to do some damage. Any one person he could twist would further prove that the humans weren't meant to be part of the bigger design. What was his father thinking when he had created humans. Thomas, his long time demon scout, came rushing forward and before he could stop him, the demon began reciting where they could find a new recruit.

"In heavens, will you make it clear what you mean?" Lucifer asked finally.

Thomas stopped long enough to get his act straight and then he answered him.

"There's a person down near the bank, and I think we would have a great addition to our cause."

Simply because it was something Thomas was saying and for all the lying the demons did, he never told him a lie, therefore, he made his way down to the bank where the river would be. Thanking his lucky stars that angels couldn't feel temperature because it was pretty cold or so he heard. Deserts were like that and in Arizona where it would likely be very warm during the day but drop at night, he wondered how that would feel if he was at all curious about being a human.

The woman at the edge of the river bank seemed insane enough. She was muttering all kinds of strange things he didn't care to even listen to. Why would he have a need to take this insane crazy woman into his midst when she couldn't even string a sentence together that even seemed decent to the ears. It was when he stepped forward with the intention of putting her out of her misery when he heard a startled cry. Wrapped in a small lilac blanket was the smallest little human he had even seen and she shrieking from what, he didn't know.

Curious enough to know, he picked up the squalling child and made sure to be gentle. She didn't look very good and with good reason since all it seemed the woman by the bank had cared about was putting a small onesie on the child and didn't even make sure to get a blanket heavy enough that she would be warm. What was the woman planning with this child? He didn't get an answer as the infant couldn't talk back. Her lips were turning slightly blue and trying to keep her secure in the blanket wasn't working so he removed his own jacket and absently thanked his demon for having handing to him today. She stopped shrieking so loudly as he tried to get her warmed up as fast as he could and he could tell that the shivering wouldn't stop until she was out of the cold. He still couldn't get his head wrapped around how fragile and tiny she was and could only think of this mad twisted woman who thought of nothing but herself. Was this what everyone turned to when given freedom of choice? Shouldn't these people deserve smiting the most?

"Her name's Emma," the woman spoke up and looking up, he saw a woman who seemed at her whit end and couldn't handle anymore. "She's only a month old and I can't take care of her. You understand don't you? An affair here, an affair there. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant just like I wasn't supposed to love that man. He was a banker and he had three girls already. I should have had a boy and then maybe he would have left her for me." She broke off into sobs and Lucifer couldn't stand the thought of what the woman was thinking.

Did she really have to make it seem like the child wasn't her fault? On top of that, he wondered if she thought killing her own flesh and blood would do that for her.

"I'm taking her," he found himself saying to his own amazement. "I'm taking her and you aren't going to stop me."

The chilly wind was picking up and even though he couldn't feel it, he knew the baby could. The woman looked down to the infant and then seemed to already be resigned to the fact that she wouldn't have to care for her child anymore. If anything, she seemed more relieved than anything else.

"I'll be glad to know that Emma will have someone to love her even though no one else does."

"This is your child and you were about to harm her. Where is the justice in that?" Lucifer asked more to himself.

Turning to leave, he didn't think he would have been pleased to know that people were more than twisted without him having a hand in it. He was stopped by the young woman grabbing his arm. He halted but didn't turn around as she paused.

"The justice is knowing that someone in this world will care for her where I've failed. Don't pretend that what I'm doing is a sane wise choice but you were here and you are keeping her. Thank you for making me believe that this world isn't just a cold dark place with no point of change. You shown me that today. May she change your life someday."

"No one's saving lives," Lucifer calmly reciprocated. "I'm keeping an innocent little child from a monster. I thought it was obvious to anyone who would witness a supposed mother trying to murder her baby. You ever try to find her and I will kill you and I don't back down on any promises I make. I simply don't lie."

With that he marched down past the little wooden gate at the end of the road, meeting up with Thomas who seemed excited to hear everything about his twisting of numerous beings. He had fun twisting Thomas although he supposed it was mediocre considering that anyone could have twisted him. Thomas's look of glee changed into a dawning apprehension at hearing the little screams of the infant.

"You have a baby."

Lucifer looked at him with a condescending smile.

"I suppose I do."

"But we don't know how to take care of a baby. I suppose we could dispose of her." He seemed to miss Lucifer's glare for he continued. "We could drop her off at an orphanage or find someone who knows how to take care of it. We can't. We wouldn't know what to do with her. What do you think boss."

"Hmm." He pretended to think but looking into her deep baby blues he knew the answer already. "Well I'm gonna keep her."

"Sir?"

Even though he detected the disbelief in his tone, he ignored that as well.

"She's mine Thomas. I took her so she's mine. She doesn't look like an Emma though." He continued to shield her from the cold wind as they walked back towards where they always stayed. She was still a little worse for wear but her lips wasn't blue anymore. He just wanted her to stop shivering so much, she must have been cold still. "I know, I'll call her Mia."

"I don't think you should though." At Lucifer's look, he continued. "She's a baby! We don't know anything. I know I'm repeating it over and over but until you're a parent you wouldn't understand. You would want to throw her out of the window. There's sleepless nights, lots of bottles and diapers. Plus it's a girl! You have to dress her in all those frilly dresses and someday she'll leave you when she falls in love."

Lucifer chuckled. It was ludicrous. His baby wasn't going to fall in love with anyone. He would make sure of that. Without glancing away from the baby, he answered his demon with as much finality as he could muster.

"I chose Mia because whichever translation you use, it's got great meaning. Wished for child, dear, darling, beloved, rebellion, bitter. I think I love the Italian meaning for the name though. Mine. She may not be really mine in a sense but she'll be a great pawn. What would daddy say if he found out that I tried his way, raising a daughter that would be morally right, graceful, and see how she turns out. If she is still a monster in the end then I was right all along about the fall of humanity. We'll just have to wait and see though. Get me a lot of diapers for her. Food too. You must know what babies eat. And she'll need a bunch of clothes, warmer than this onesie at least."

"Yes sir."

Still holding her gently as she would break, he wondered if she would really be the kind of monster he believed humans were capable of being. If she really were his, would she have learned anything from him at all it would probably be that everyone deserved a chance until proven otherwise. Maybe there could be an exception to the rule. He just hoped that she didn't break his resolve. She was going to be the one to prove him right and he had to stick to that.

No matter how he felt about this little wiggling human baby in his arms.

*****end flash back*****

"Boss?"

Lucifer smiled and turned to the demon that arrived.

"Bring me my daughter. I think it's time we had a little chat about her excursions. Meanwhile don't kill her boyfriend. I don't want my daughter to hate me more than she already does."

The demon bowed and left but Lucifer knew it wouldn't be the end. Mia was determined to prove that she could bend the rules and he couldn't have her being discovered by any angels who would be out to get her. They wouldn't as of now but if they found out who raised her, well then he would have to hide her well. Maybe her boyfriend would be good for something after all.

"Bring me Zachary too. I think we may have to have that father to son talk that Mia felt we needed."

The other demons were probably wondering what happened to him and yet they never questioned it. He was glad since with Mia everything was just way to complex for any given situation to be put into words. Meg arrived and looking at her frowning face, he could only wonder what conspired this time.

"Don't tell me Mia was being herself again? She really needs to sit back and relax-"

"The Winchesters and that angel that is always with him," Meg replied in a serious tone that caused him to get the hint and become serious. "Mia was with them and her boyfriend was too. Castiel has seen her face already. What if somebody dumb enough actually mentions her in passing? He is an angel but he constantly has his foot in mouth syndrome because he doesn't lie and Mia's safety is not something I'm willing to risk. I know how you feel about this so I wanted to know what you order me to do?"

"Castiel was a baby when I was cast from heaven. I don't remember much about him but if he is a naïve angel then I want you to simply make sure my demons don't say a thing. They know where she gets her information from?"

Meg shook her head simply.

"They are forever curious about how she gathers it. Apparently they think her daddy is a hunter. They also think that daddy doesn't care because he shipped her off to boarding school because they didn't want to deal with her anymore." At his far off expression, she sighed. "Anyone who has spent enough time knows it's not true. If you hadn't cared about her, you would have volunteered to throw that baby in the river yourself but you didn't. They won't ever know and sadly never will Mia."

"She doesn't need to either," Lucifer replied softly. "If she knew a mother was so ruthless about going through with something like that then she would be even more pressed to believe that her dad doesn't care when there's nothing else he does care about. I want you to round-up her boyfriend first and make him realize the danger Mia is in. I know he's a shifter and I don't really like those monsters but Mia loves him and sometimes you must have sacrifice."

"Okay, one boyfriend coming up."

She was almost out the door when Lucifer called out to her again. She turned around and Lucifer paused.

"Don't hurt either of them. I do however give you any and all permission on using force against the Winchesters and the angel. They mustn't know that she's my daughter."

"Sure boss, you got it."

With that she was out the door and out to finish the mission.


End file.
